


Unashamed to Beg

by Malind



Series: Demons and Angels [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Making Love, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malind/pseuds/Malind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Sephiroth makes Vincent shameless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unashamed to Beg

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written as a oneshot PWP for my fanfiction "When We Met" and takes place sometime after it (no spoilers though and this can pretty much stand on its own being what it is).
> 
> Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy VII characters and universe are own by Square Enix. I make no money from this fanfiction.

When do you know you love someone? 

It's a question I sometimes see in his glances. For me, it was never a question, just as my love for Lucrecia, his mother, wasn't. But now, as he's tiling his head, offering me more of his neck, I don't think the question is bothering him. At least not for the moment. 

My lover standing in front of me, my body almost spooning him from behind, I twine my fingers into freshly washed locks of hair. The metal clamps around the back of his neck, pointed fingertips pressing into the pale flesh. To see the softness of his skin exposed under my touch... It only drives my hunger for him. So much of him is so hard, so abused, that it's amazing to see such softness. Never mind the hard muscle rippling underneath, which in itself is amazing, as I lick and nip at his broad shoulder. 

To think that Lucrecia and Hojo had created such a beautiful creature together in their coupling and in their enthrallment with science... 

I push the thought from my mind since it renews anger that tightens my grip slightly, anger that I don't want Sephiroth to feel. 

Fuck them. What do they matter anymore? They're both dead. For the most part. 

The fingers of my other hand caresses over his chest, down to his stomach that twists and pushes into my touch, begging me for more. With my lover wrapped in nothing but a damp towel, it's little effort to push at the ends of the terrycloth aside to release the man's erection. I glide my fingers over it, pulling at the skin that covers the head. Sephiroth hums a moan, lost in my touch. His hand reaches behind himself, behind me, pulling my groin against him... Do I really have to explain how good that feels? 

Losing myself in him, with my outward stroke strong, when I touch the newly exposed skin, he hisses, making my own erection strain against the insides of my pants, making me wish my own body wasn't a source of embarrassment for me so that I was already feeling his heated, redampening skin. Precum coats the underside length of my fingers and I use it to slicken his length. So much for Sephiroth's attempt at getting clean. 

Overcome by him, I grin and lean my head to look at the side of his flushed face. I kiss his cheek near his ear, murmuring the words, "I love you." 

Considering what I'm doing to him, my caresses only quickening, it apparently takes him a moment to digest the words. But then his cat-like eyes flutter open, and he looks at me out of the corner of his eye, his head turning slightly. His lips curve into a small responsive smile. Then he turns his head more, tilting slightly, and kisses me, licking, biting, so hungry. His soft moans, from my caresses over his cock, flow into my mouth. There isn't a more beautiful sound in the world. 

How could I have locked myself away for so many years, dwelling in my misery and shame, when this man was out there and so willing to be claimed by me? Even if he was a bit, well, considerably resistant in the beginning. 

No, I'll never make that same mistake again. I smile at my promise to myself and plunge my tongue into his panting mouth, but quickly I pull back, teasing him, before he can suck on it. His mouth tries to pull me back into a deeper kiss but I pull back out of his reach. 

Sephiroth opens his eyes, his gaze flickering over my face, before a slight smile breaks free. "What?" 

My soft smile breaks into a grin. "Tell me you love me." I tighten my stroking grip, reveling in the feel of his length as it tries to twitch in my hand. My claw shifts over his shoulder and down to his chest to pull his back against me. His head rolls back, hitting my shoulder, as his hips pull away, seeking more of my hand. The towel finally drops to the floor between us. 

Ignoring my words, he mumbles between pants, "Are you going to take your clothes off this time?" 

The words remind me of filling him less than an hour before. The memory of his tightness milking me... 

I let go of his erection and work at my pants, pulling out my length. A bit of oil still slickens it, I notice, as I stroke myself. I let it go and it slaps lightly against Sephiroth's crack. Before I can latch back onto my lover, he pulls away and walks to the bed a couple of feet away, crawls nearly to the middle, kneels on it, and then looks behind him, to me, expectantly. I walk over the towel and grab the oil sitting on the small bedside cabinet. Stroking himself, he watches me as I open it, pour some onto my fingers, and stroke firmly over the whole length of my cock. 

His eyes never leaving my own selfish attentions, he grabs a pillow, pushing it together, and bends over and down, resting his chest on its softness to that his forehead can rest easily against the bed. His hair pools around him, although it clings in places from the dampness of his skin and hair. 

Fuck, I could come so easily just looking at him positioned like that, ready for me. I let myself go before I do. 

I put a bit more oil on my fingers since Sephiroth most likely did a good job of cleaning himself, put the bottle back on the table, and cover the remaining distance. "Spread your legs a bit." 

Sephiroth doesn't hesitate in the least and I can't help but love him more for it. What he doesn't give me with his voice, he gives so freely with his body. 

His erection and balls hang down between his open legs. I bend forward and run my tongue from the base of the sack to his hole, tonguing it until he's moaning and trying to control his hips. Then he grabs himself at the odd angle and tugs at the pace he wants to go. 

I pull back to watch him go at it between his legs, adoring the sight, as my oiled fingers circle his entrance slowly. When I finally press a finger into him, he moans, his hand coming to a near standstill so that he can focus all of his attention on what I'm doing to him. My single finger pumps, presses, urging his tightness to release a bit before I add another. By the time I add in a third one, stretching him, stroking inside and out, he's pumping himself with abandon and moaning loudly. 

by now, his body trembles with each choked breath and moan. He's not going to last long and I haven't even entered him yet. I come up on the bed, kneeling behind him, and grab his upper arms, reigning in his hormonal attack on himself. I force his elbows behind his back, pulling him up against me so that he's sitting on my lap. Then I grab his forearms and press them against his chest. 

"Vincent," he rasps, clearly not liking it, wanting release. 

I hush him but that only makes his resistance stronger, his begging more pronounced. Colorful curses whisper out of him, cursing me, the world, for what he can't have. I hold him tighter. 

After a minute, he calms down to the point that I can let go of an arm. I reach down and slowly caress the tip of him over his foreskin to dull the sensation a bit. His hips instantly meet the pace and encourage it, rocking his backside against my groin. When he apparently remembers what's at his crack, he grinds against me instead of air. His breathing is a combination of hisses and gasps. At that point, mine is fairing little better. 

Sephiroth straightens suddenly up off my lap, reaches behind himself with his free arm to position me, then sits down with more aggression then he should have, making me growl and claw at his chest. I should have stopped him, controlled him, but I'm only human, well, mostly. His only reaction to his own aggression is an open mouth gasp before he forces more in. I grip his hips, pulling him up, before he comes back down, taking more in. The next one, I pull him down, groaning at the tightness of his hole. By the next, he's fully seated on me and I hold him there with my claw around his stomach, to feel him around me, and stroke the length of his cock with my hand. 

I drag kisses along his back and shoulder, both on bare skin and over his hair. He purrs at the bites. Quickly, he presses for the room to move up and down my cock, just a little bit at first. Eventually, I relent and let him ride me. His hand covers mine, urging me to quicken my strokes on his erection. I give in because he sounds and feels so fucking good that I don't want him to stop. 

When I finally come, I pull down his hips with my claw, holding him down so that I can be sure every drop of my seed goes into his body. His hand over mine, after a few more overly aggressive strokes, Sephiroth comes, the semen coating my hand and probably his chest and the bed, although I can't see with my forehead against his neck. 

After a while, our breaths calm down and Sephiroth pulls away, making both of us hiss. And as my cock twitches, welcoming the stimulation, I have to fight the urge to force him back on me. 

He lays down, his hair spreading out underneath him. I shift forward, pushing at those damp locks so I don't pull on them, and lay down at his side. He twists on his side as well, his fingers trailing over my face, pulling damp locks of raven hair away from my eyes. 

And he smiles at me and whispers, "I love you." 

The words eat at me. I'll never tire of hearing them from his lips. Of course, it doesn't help that he practically makes me beg to hear them. But luckily I'm not a man ashamed to beg. 

I push forward and kiss him again, slowly, saying 'I love you' with every single lick and bite.


End file.
